


Tell Me

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: The feeling of Kyungsoo's fleeting kiss during the show lingers on Chanyeol's mind for a long time afterwards. He decides to ask Kyungsoo about it.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 3 years since that chansoo in happy camp and im emo so here's a crosspost of smth i wrote last year abt it iM EMO DONT TOUCH ME

"That was wild, huh?" Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh as he lets Kyungsoo scoot closer to him, closer  _against_  him, and this feels as much out of place as it feels  _just right_.

Kyungsoo returns his laugh and hums. "That was too much."

And indeed it was. Everyone literally passed out as soon as they got home from shooting Happy Camp. Chanyeol had been surprised when Kyungsoo knocked on his hotel room door and walked in. Chanyeol had been even more surprised when the bed dipped under Kyungsoo's weight right beside him, when he was this close to falling asleep. Chanyeol had been most surprised that he wasn’t against the idea of Kyungsoo sleeping with him. He’s been doing this a lot lately.

"You were too much," Chanyeol says in reply now. Because to him, Kyungsoo had been. He doesn't mind being put in a headlock on national television—Kyungsoo always does that already anyway. Plus, he even got the chance to return the headlock this time. The two of them got a lot of fun exposure in the show and he can't wait to watch it with them, even.

But what was too much was how easily Kyungsoo's fingers had fluttered around his neck in tender touches before holding him there, and how warm Kyungsoo's lips had felt for just that second when he leaned down to press a small kiss to Chanyeol's ear in a hushed apology.

What was too much was coming to the realization that Chanyeol wants to feel Kyungsoo's lips somewhere that isn't just his ear.

What was too much was—

"Was I?" Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo shift a little, and where he's been resting the back of his head on Chanyeol's shoulder now rests his chin as he looks up at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol swallows and takes a small breath, willing himself to try and avoid Kyungsoo's eyes on him. He fixes his stare onto the ceiling and tries an awkward smile. "You were." And this time Chanyeol isn't sure if he's talking about the headlock because he fell to his ass at how much it was or the kiss, because Kyungsoo's never even let himself get that close before.

Because as affectionate as Kyungsoo is when they're out of everyone else's view—his touches lingering and his eyes softening and his smile absolutely disarming—there isn't a concrete reason to any of it. There isn't a concrete reason that Chanyeol can hold in his hands or read with his eyes. There isn't a concrete reason as to why he feels like what happened for no longer than a second is affecting him this much when they both had laughed about it after like it was nothing.

Was it, though?  _Nothing_?

Because it's been on his mind for the rest of the show even though he was still participating in everything with loud laughs and too-wide smiles, for the entire trip home even though he was singing out loud to the radio with Baekhyun in the car, for the hour he spent under the shower just trying to clear his mind.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo whispers, his lips brushing against Chanyeol's ear, and Chanyeol's breath hitches in surprise, not having noticed Kyungsoo shifting some more to get his face this close. And then he feels Kyungsoo kissing there again, the touch staying there longer than it did during the goddamn filming, and Chanyeol can't stand it.

"What was that?"

When Kyungsoo doesn't answer, Chanyeol finally turns his head to face him, and their faces are so close that he doesn't startle when Kyungsoo lands a kiss on his lips.

"What was what?" Kyungsoo closes his eyes and Chanyeol's chest aches at how beautiful he is like this.

"You know what I'm talking a—” And then Kyungsoo is kissing him again. His lips move slightly against Chanyeol's and there is nothing he's ever wanted more. So he reciprocates and kisses back. He presses harder when Kyungsoo presses closer, and his hands are coming up to hold him by his neck again, only this time his palms are firmer and his fingers slide against his skin like they're supposed to have been doing that since forever.

When Chanyeol tries to pull away to breathe, Kyungsoo only chases after him, and his head is fuzzy with emotion and confusion and—and he needs to  _know_.

"Kyungsoo, what was that?" He knows his eyes probably look a little wild, but his heart is racing the fastest it ever has in his chest and his hands are reaching down to hold Kyungsoo by the waist in case he tries to run away. Like Chanyeol wants to do now, honestly.

Kyungsoo sighs and lifts his weight off of the bed, and Chanyeol panics because he thinks Kyungsoo is going to leave him—then he berates himself for being ridiculous when what ends up happening is Kyungsoo straddling him and resting his elbows just by Chanyeol's shoulders.

"You keep asking about that," Kyungsoo tells him, his voice low and gentle, "But aren't you going to be asking about  _this_?" Chanyeol looks down between them and he loves Kyungsoo sitting on top of him. He loves Kyungsoo's face this close to him. He loves Kyungsoo's hands holding him. He loves Kyungsoo--

He loves Kyungsoo.

"I don't know how I should feel about all of this, sometimes," Chanyeol says, because he is confused. About Kyungsoo—if he feels like Chanyeol does, or if this isn't anything as big to him as it is to Chanyeol. "Sometimes, you really.. Confuse me."

And he doesn't understand why Kyungsoo is suddenly surging down to kiss him again, harder this time, more intimate and intense and—

He kisses him back no matter how unclear this all is to him, because Kyungsoo's lips feel so good and Kyungsoo tastes so good, and Kyungsoo is guiding Chanyeol's hands to wrap even tighter around his waist, as if telling him to keep him in place because he wants to be there.

Then in a second the kiss turns languid, a slow sensual movement of just his lips against Chanyeol’s the contrast of his tongue all hot and wet in Chanyeol's mouth just a little while ago, and Chanyeol's chest is aching again.

When he feels Kyungsoo is about to pull away, he attempts to keep the kiss going, even taking Kyungsoo's bottom lip in between his lips and sucking. But Kyungsoo breathes right into his mouth and succeeds in separating their lips.

"Sometimes, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo breathes, lips still just there by Chanyeol's, and now it's clear he hadn't really wanted to pull away, "Sometimes I feel like giving you more than just a kiss."

Chanyeol's eyes shoot open and he blinks up at Kyungsoo's, which are still so, so close, and are half-lidded with what Chanyeol can only describe to be want and  _something else_.

"I," he starts to say, but he doesn't know how to continue. What else could Kyungsoo possibly want to give to him? What else could Kyungsoo possibly  _do—_

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," Kyungsoo ekes out as he presses his forehead to Chanyeol's. "Don't pretend like you don't know how I feel."

But Chanyeol hasn't been pretending at all. A person as oblivious as him—Kyungsoo should just tell things straight to him because his mind is always a mess whenever it comes to Kyungsoo and he's never let himself believe Kyungsoo could feel the same way because that would just be ridiculous to even lead himself on like that—

"Chanyeol, look at me."

Chanyeol closes his eyes altogether again, to avoid Kyungsoo’s gaze, because why can’t he suddenly read those eyes? His gaze burns even behind his eyelids and he isn’t ready for whatever Kyungsoo wants to say. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be ready.

“Chanyeol..” And then he feels a hand on his cheek, Kyungsoo’s thumb rubbing over the skin under his eye, running across his jaw, ghosting over his lips. “Chanyeol,  _please_.”

“I’m..” Chanyeol swallows, hands running up and settling at the middle of Kyungsoo’s back. “ Kyungsoo, I’m not ready to hear what you’re going to tell me.”

“Are you ready to tell me first, then?”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and Kyungsoo is still watching him carefully. Does Kyungsoo know? What does Kyungsoo really know about how he feels?

“Because  _I know_ , Chanyeol. And if you aren’t going to tell me first, I’ll beat you to it,” he whispers, eyes trailing down towards Chanyeol’s mouth. He presses his thumb against Chanyeol’s lower lip and drags it down until it lets go, then he places a kiss there again. And again, and again, and again. “So stop thinking about that stupid kiss at Happy Camp and think about all this,” a kiss, “This,” another kiss, “And this,” and another.

“But it isn’t stupid,” Chanyeol speaks against Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side. “Then tell me why it isn’t, and tell me I wasn’t wrong for doing it.”

“I can’t,” is Chanyeol’s response, eyes watering for reasons he doesn’t understand. “I can’t tell you yet, because I’m scared that you’ll..”

Kyungsoo presses his index finger against Chanyeol’s mouth to keep him quiet—not like it was necessary; Chanyeol is never sure what to say next when it’s Kyungsoo. “You don’t know,” Kyungsoo says with a sigh, resting his chin now on Chanyeol’s chest, but still looking up at him. “How many times I’ve kissed you here—” He touches Chanyeol’s forehead gently, carefully, unsurely. “— when you fell asleep beside me.”

“What—”

“And you don’t know,” Kyungsoo traces Chanyeol’s face with delicate fingers, “How many times I’ve wanted to tell you this.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say this time, never really has, only knows that he wants to kiss Kyungsoo again. He didn’t mean to make Kyungsoo sad.

“But I was waiting for you to tell me first, Chanyeol, because I wanted to be sure. I’m still unsure, right now.” Chanyeol wants to laugh. How can Kyungsoo be the one who isn’t sure about this entire thing when he’s—

“So you have to tell me now.” Chanyeol understands what Kyungsoo is saying, understands that Kyungsoo isn’t forcing him to say something he isn’t ready to, only begging him to say something he knows he has to.

A part of Chanyeol wants to hear Kyungsoo say it first, but a bigger part of him wants Kyungsoo to  _hear him first._ So Chanyeol takes a deep breath.  _Here goes nothing_ , he decides. “You mean tell you that I love you, right?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen for only a second before he ducks his head and buries his face into Chanyeol’s chest, bringing his hands down from Chanyeol’s face only to fist them in the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt. Kyungsoo nods against him and Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo’s hands start to shake.

“I love you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nods again.

“I really, really, really—”

“I love you, too,” is mumbled against his shirt. “You know that.”

“I—” Does Chanyeol really know? Has he really known before tonight? Before today? But then suddenly everything clicks—Kyungsoo’s hand at the back of his neck when they’re walking to the company building, Kyungsoo’s smile whenever Chanyeol plays the guitar for him, Kyungsoo asking him if he’s had  a long day when he gets home later than everyone else, Kyungsoo’s soft voice when he tells Chanyeol to make sure he doesn’t get sick, Kyungsoo giving him extra food when he cooks for the members, Kyungsoo always sitting beside him in the car, Kyungsoo acting like he’s annoyed but always being soft inside, Kyungsoo coming to him at night to just sleep beside him— _don’t act like you don’t know how I feel._

Chanyeol does know. And Kyungsoo should know, too.

“Now I do.” Chanyeol reaches down and nudges what is visible of Kyungsoo’s face. “Look at me.”

He pulls Kyungsoo’s face up and they look into each other’s eyes, and this is cheesy but Chanyeol can see  _everything_  in the shine in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and Kyungsoo is so, so beautiful. He looks happy, Chanyeol thinks, and there is no greater satisfaction than knowing that he was the one who put that look on Kyungsoo’s face. So when Kyungsoo leans down, Chanyeol reaches up to meet him halfway—as if the distance had been there in the first place—and they kiss. And it feels so real and so good and Kyungsoo is  _right here_  and this is.. Chanyeol’s chest is aching again but for an entirely different reason now.

They hold each other as close as they can and they exchange more kisses that night, and when Chanyeol falls asleep, it’s with Kyungsoo’s breath against his neck, his chin resting on top of Kyungsoo’s head, Kyungsoo’s body in his arms, and the most comfortable warmth in his heart.

He doesn’t know that Kyungsoo kisses him good night one more time when he’s drifted off, but when he wakes up, maybe Kyungsoo will tell him. And maybe Kyungsoo will kiss him good morning, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls always love chansoo


End file.
